Modern life exposes people to many different wireless devices that transfer data and/or control such as cellular phones, remote controls for home and toys, satellite television, and computer keyboards and mice.
Three technologies are employed for all wireless applications: radio, other electromagnetic such as light, magnetic or electric fields and sound.
Current devices use a wide range of different wireless methods, systems and protocols, such as: long term evolution (LTE), wireless networking WI-FI™, BLUETOOTH™, nearfield communication (NEC) and radio frequency identification (RFID).
Wireless communication, which can be person-to-person, person to machine, machine to person and machine to machine, requires having the recipient's contact details (cellular number, BLUETOOTH™ etc.) and is not directional.